1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a close-up attachment lens which is attached to a front end (object side) of a binocular and which is located in front of a pair of objective lenses thereof to enlarge an image of an finite distance object.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a monocular telescope or the like, a close-up attachment which can be attached to a front portion of an objective lens of the telescope and permits a user to view an enlarged image of an object at a close proximity, is known in the art. However, no such attachment for a binocular is known.